Desire's a Gift in Life
by futurerustfuture-dust
Summary: Loki and Nat, phone sex. 'Nuff said.


"Natasha," Loki whined on the other side of the phone, leaning back onto his empty bed. Nat had only been gone for three days so far, and already he was bored out of his mind, furious and disappointed that she'd not allowed him to go with her (despite promising that he'd be on his best behavior) and frankly, he was horny as all get out. It didn't help that she'd just sent him a picture of herself was of her on her hotel bed, the black sheets contrasting perfectly against her wine-red hair and pale skin, dressed in his favorite deep green corset, her breasts pressed up practically to her chin, her back arched and the tips of her garters and stockings just barely visible. He groaned as he pulled away from the phone to look at it again. "Why will you not let me teleport to you?"

"Because that ruins all the fun," she said, voice breathless on the other end of the phone, a grin in her voice. "C'mon Loki. Please. For me?" She crooned, and he could practically hear her gasp on the other end. A pulse went through his body at that, going straight to his cock, making him groan and palm himself through the fabric of his pants. Damn her.

"Your phone has a camera, does it not? Can you not video chat with me?" He asked, hoping that was the right term for it.

She hummed, though her voice was softer than before. "Maybe. If you make me happy enough. Tell me what you would do to me if I was there with you right now," she purred, the sound of silk shifting on the other side giving him ample ideas of what, exactly, would be done. He bit back a whimper as, with a wave of his hand, his clothing disappeared and he palmed himself. The friction felt like heaven on his tender, sensitive skin and he groaned softly.

"Loki," Natasha's voice pulled him back to the present and he gave a quiet sigh as he closed his eyes to think.

"Yes, pet?" He said, voice as sultry and silky as he could manage. He could all but hear her shudder on the other side.

"Tell me, please."

Right. As he touched himself, he detailed to her how he would lay her down on the soft mattress and kiss his way down her body, allow himself to feel and taste every inch of her skin, from the tip of her forehead and nose, to the soft, sensitive undersides of her knees, to her ankles, taking his time to make a map of her. He'd done it before in the past, the first time they'd coupled, forcing himself to take it slow so that he could learn how to best please her, and judging by the way her breath was speeding up she had a thumb on her clit, circling it slowly, building herself up the same way he would if he could put his tongue to her core. He told her as much, wishing he was very much there to suckle on it himself, flick his tongue around it before he would delve into her and pleasure her with his mouth until she came around him. As he would work there, he would slip one finger, then a second, into her hot heat, bringing his lips up her body until they fastened on her breasts, and as he sucked and nipped them gently he would slowly spread her apart, undo her piece by piece until she would writhe and beg for more beneath him. Fingers still wet from her come and further arousal, he'd press one sopping wet finger gingerly into her ass, teasing her there as well as he prepared to take her in every way imaginable. He'd be insatiable, he assured her as she whimpered quietly on the phone, wanting to bring her to the edge over and over again, letting her topple over it before helping her back up and making her come once more. He had all night and all day and all night to please her, and very much planned on it. As his words worked at helping her please herself, his own strokes grew faster, and a little sloppier, unable to help himself as he moaned into the phone, and hearing her answering whimper on the other end he forced himself to form a hard circle around the base of his cock, staving off the orgasm as long as he dared.

"Please, Natasha. My darling, I wish to see you," he begged, only able to imagine what she was doing to herself now. She always surprised him, far more daring than he ever anticipated her to be, and in no time the phone vibrated in his hand, alerting him that she wanted to "Facetime" with him. Whatever that was. He magiced the phone to hover in front of him, angled so that she could see his hand wrapped around himself, teasing himself as her prone figure filled up the screen. By the norns he wished it was bigger-Hel, he wished he was there with her. For the time, he supposed, it would do, and he moaned louder to see her fingers disappearing into her wet heat, her other hand palming her breasts, pulled up and out of the corset he so loved to see on her, his specific shade of green as though she'd surrendered herself to being his. The idea was laughable, though. He was very much hers, and always had been since he'd met her.

"Loki, I'm gonna come," she whimpered, her cheeks flushed as she set the phone down on the bedside desk so that he could get at least a decent full image of her. He bit his bottom lip, wishing it was hers he could suck on instead, as he quickened his own pace.

"Yeah?" He groaned. "Do you wish I was there, filling you up, rather than your fingers? Or perhaps I'd take you from behind, fill your ass, as you pleasure yourself with your fingers. I could summon a copy to fill your mouth to, reduce you to little more than nerve endings and pleasure. Would you like that, my darling? My Natasha?"

Her moans told him that she did, and in no time he was begging her to come, eyes fixing on the way that her back arched and the delicious cries coming from her lips as his own come spurted out and onto his chest, hot and sticky though he had eyes and attention for nothing but Natasha, who'd collapsed on the bed in a heap of limbs and heavy breaths.

"Was that what you were looking for, darling?" Loki asked, cleaning himself up without a second thought, taking the phone so that he could smile at her. She did the same, though he groaned and felt a pulse of arousal hit him hard as she took her fingers one by one and cleaned them off.

"Yes. Thank you," she said with a cheeky grin. After a promise of better things to come-no pun intended she assured him with a snort when he smirked-when she got back they said their goodnights, and Loki resigned himself to sleep.

_Hey handsome. Sext me? ;)_

Ohhh, perhaps it wouldn't be an early night after all.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
